


Danger In Frustration

by SpaceCadetGlow



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Violence, Hate Sex, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCadetGlow/pseuds/SpaceCadetGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hang on there, honey," murmurs Blake. "I wanna see your face. I can't knock your teeth out from here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger In Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Watchmen kinkmeme, which exists in its current iteration here: http://watchmen-km.dreamwidth.org/287.html. If you enjoy this story, please leave a comment; feedback makes my day!

He shouldn't be doing this, God, he _knows_ he shouldn't, but Blake's grin was as good as a brutal promise, and Nelly let it happen. Dealing with HUAC had been, plain and simple, hell. Going at it alone, coming home every night to an empty house, had only made it worse. They'd only just dropped all the inquiries into Byron's personal and political life, after almost a month of questions and testimonials. 

It had been far too much to handle by himself. He hates Eddie for his sheer nerve of coming to him, for being here, but he hates Rolf more for _not_ being here.

His arms, spread and bound to either end of the motel room headboard, are starting to cramp. It's hard to breathe with his face crushed against the threadbare pillow. He'd smile if he weren't whimpering wordlessly at everything Blake says.

"That's it, princess, open up for daddy," Eddie leers, knuckle-deep inside him and pushing still further. He laughs when his two slick fingers are completely buried inside. "Fuck, you don't even need this, do you? Who've you been sleeping with for the last six months?" He pumps his fingers in and out, deliberately spreading them and stretching him more. "Nah, I bet you're doing it to yourself. You think about him when you touch yourself?"

Eddie's tone demands an answer. "N-no," Nelly lies.

"Heh. Sure you don't. You're fuckin' filthy, Nelly." Suddenly, Blake withdraws his fingers. "Why waste my time?" he says casually. "I got something nice and big for you here, sweetheart, but I know you won't have a problem taking it." Blake's cock, thick and hot, presses against him. "You want this?"

"Yes," Nelly breathes. Eddie's fingers dig into his hip. 

"Beg me for it."

"Eddie," he gasps. "Please."

Blake's hand connects heavily with his ass. "You know that ain't really begging."

Nelly hates Blake, and he hates himself. "Let me have it, please, I want to feel you in me…"

"I knew you had it in you," Blake groans as he pushes in. He wasn't lying, he _is_ big, and it feels incredible to be had in this way. "You feel pretty good for such a loose little slut." Nelly whines into the pillow. Normally he loves that kind of talk, but now he's wishing Eddie would shut up. It would be so easy to pretend it wasn't him, if he'd just stop talking. But his voice isn't keeping him from pushing back onto Blake's cock, or lessening the throbbing in his own.

"Hang on there, honey," murmurs Blake. "I wanna see your face. I can't knock your teeth out from here." He thrusts into Nelly with such force that the blond man's body is pushed forward, enough so that Blake can reach the buckles that bind his hands. The instant the second cuff falls away, Blake flips him so they're facing each other. Nelly doesn't want to look.

"Look at me, you bitch," he snarls. As soon as Nelly meets his gaze, Eddie smiles. "You got such pretty blue eyes."

He can't keep looking at Blake, at his stupid smile and his cold eyes. So he distracts him, raising his hips and burying Blake completely inside of him. "God, Eddie, just shut up and fuck me."

Blake laughs -- he's always fucking laughing -- but hooks Nelly's legs over his shoulders and listens. The angle changes, penetrating him deeper and better than ever. And then Blake raises his hand--

His head snaps to the side, tears springing to his eyes from the impact and from the pleasure that surges through him. He feels alive, more alive than he has in months, and when Blake hits him again, he's as good as gone. Dimly, he hears Eddie jeering at him, but he doesn't care, not now. When Nelly returns to himself, Blake's own eyes are shut as he urgently pounds into him. He looks away as Blake comes with a choke and a sigh.

It was a mistake. As soon as Eddie withdraws and rolls off him, Nelly is sitting up and scanning the room for his underwear.

"What, you got somewhere to be?" Eddie says, yanking the dingy motel comforter up to his chest and cramming a pillow under his head.

"I shouldn't stay. We shouldn't even be here." Grabbing his clothes, he ducks into the tiny, moldy bathroom to clean up.

"Not like I was asking you to cuddle," Eddie calls. "Whaddaya think I am, a faggot? All's I'm saying is if you wanna take a nap, a couple more hours in this shithole ain't gonna break the bank." He comes out of the bathroom fully dressed. Blake is lying back, the picture of relaxation with his hands behind his head. "No?"

Nelly fiddles with a button on his coat. "No. I don't think so." 

"Suit yourself."

He walks out, the nervousness of being seen not subsiding until he's ten blocks away. Even after a long, scalding shower, he doesn't feel clean.


End file.
